Love at First Sight
by Tales the Fox
Summary: When you got and work at an old pizza place, you catch the eye of a certain red-furred fox. What happens when he comes to your door at night? How will you react? Well.. Come and read and see. If you dare that is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's day, well night, as it was about ten at night. You had two hours until you had to go into work. Your work was at an old pizza place that had been shut down many years ago. Why you were needed there at night from midnight to six AM was a mystery, but you needed the money, so you went and took the job. Today was going to be your first night there, and you hoped that it went well.

XX

The two hours seemed to fly by, and now you were sitting in your office. The clock was 11:58, only two minutes until it was time to work.

_This shouldn't be too hard, _you thought, as you leaned back in your chair. _Just watch the place until six. No big deal right?_

However, it was a very big deal. The owner of the place had been in a hurry to leave once you got there. He only showered you to your office, telling you only a little bit of what you were suppose to do, and then left in a hurry. It confused you, but you didn't think must about it. Now here you were, clock now midnight, the start of your six hour shift.

The phone rang and you let it, seeing as how you really had no need to pick it up in the first place. The recording would get it after all, wouldn't it? Or whoever it was would leave a message.

_"Hello? Hello? I just wanted to leave a recording for you, help you get through your first night."_

You drowned him out for the most part, until a bit caught your attention.

"Did he just say death?" you asked to no one. "He did just say what I think he said? He did say it... Right? What does he mean?"

_"Alright, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Good night."_

With that, all was quiet once again. You pulled up your camama, wondering what he might by 'should be a breeze'. Everyone was in the same spot as they were when you first came in. You let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in your chair once again.

"This really isn't all that bad. I don't see what he was so worried about, and the owner. Nothing's even going on. Not a thing."

After a bit, you checked again. Bunny, Ducky, and Freddy were all in their right places. You went to check Pirate Cove, and the fox there was peeking out, looking up at you. You jumped slightly, startled.

"He wasn't like that before, was he?"

Staring at him for awhile, you went to check on the others. They were still there. Good. Checking the clock, you saw that it was only one in the morning. Five more hours to go before you were done for the night.

"God, the night's dragging on," you muttered to yourself, before checking everyone once more.

They were still there make to your relief. You checked Pirate Cove again, and let out a small yelp in surprise. The curtains were open all the way this time, and the fox was gone!

"Where'd the fox go?!" you cried out, flip through all the rooms trying to find the red-furred creature.

"Ahoy lass," a voice said from your left.

* * *

**So, I did it. A Five Nights at Freddy's story, and my first reader story.. Eh, It sucks I know, but I tried. XD.**

**This was going to be a one-shot, but now I felt like making it a chapter story, I suppose. I dunno how long it will be... But yeah.. XD.**

**Also, sorry for it being short. Someone requested me a Foxy x Reader story, so I really don't have a plot for this as of yet. But once I get one, the chapters will be a ****_lot _****longer. Promise!**

**Well, until then, bye everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews answered:**

**InstaCupOfFruit- Yes, Foxy did find you! -laughs evilly- You're in trouble dear friend.. Or are you? Only time will tell..**

**JaggedWing- Thank you very much! ^^. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and all the other ones! It means so much to me! And yes, don't worry, I'll be updating over stories on here as well. Once again, thanks for the review, and hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

You yelped and spun around to your left to see who had spoken to you. Standing a little ways into your room and the hall way, was a robotic fox. The fox was tall, taller than you if you were to stand up instead of sitting down. He had red fur, and yellow eyes, his left eye covered by the patch there, and his left paw was a hook.

"I didn't think you'd be caught this fast," he chuckled lightly.

"Shit!" you cursed, and moved your chair back a bit, away from him. "Y-you're not going to kill me, are you?"

"It is the rules," the fox replied to you. "You're not in consume, and that's against the rules."

"B-but I'm not!" you protested. "I'm a human, honest!"

He chuckled once again at that, never taking his glowing yellow orbs off you. You gulped and went to move your chair back once again, trying to get away. Glancing around, you looked for something that you could use. A weapon or something, anything that could help you right now.

"Don't you worry, lass," the fox said, stepping into the office and towards you. "It won't hurt all that bad. And then you'll be one of us! One of the family!"

"B-but," you began, but he ignored you.

The fox took your arm in his right paw and pulled you up out of your chair, making you squeak in surprise and fear.

"S-stop!" you cried out, struggling against his iron grip on you. "Don't do this, please! I don't want to die! Not yet!"

Again, you were ignored by Foxy, or so you thought anyway. He dragged you down the hall way, as Bunny, Ducky, and Freddy watched from the Show Stage. They were surprised that you had been caught already, and by him no less.

"That was quick," she muttered, watching.

The rabbit and bear nodded in agreement.

"Very quick."

"They're getting easy to catch every time a new one comes," the bear added.

"Foxy seems to have taken a liking to this one though. Look at how he's acting," Ducky pointed out.

Bunny nodded her head in agreement. "I noticed that as well. What do you think it means, Freddy?"

The bear chuckled lightly. "I believe our little fox has a bit of a crush on the young lady he's taking away."

"Is that good? Or bad?"

"Only time will tell. Let's watch and see what happens."

"Alright."

"Okay."

The three of them watched as Foxy dragged you towards the Backstage, but stopped just outside Pirate Cove. He frowned slightly, before he dragged you towards there instead, much to your surprise.

"W-where are you taking me?" you asked.

"To my home," he replied without looking back at you. "I do not wish to kill you. Nor allow the others to do so. You're.. A special case.."

With that, he took you to Pirate Cove, and you wondered just what was going on and what he was going to do with you if he wasn't going to kill you.

I hope nothing bad.. you thought.

* * *

**Okay, yeah.. It's still short as all hell, but eh.. I'm coming up with this on the spot, and it's my first Reader X Character fanfic, so I'm not all that sure at what I'm suppose to do.. But I'm giving it my best shot I guess. XD.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this short as hell chapter.. XD.**

**Also, I know that Ducky is called Chica and Bunny is called Bonnie. So please don't bitch about that, okay? I watched Yami play this game before I knew what their names were. And he called them Bunny and Ducky, so I began calling them that as well. It's a habit of mine, and I'm going to continue to do so. XD.**

**I'll see you all later. Bye!**


End file.
